Kitteh Gangsta
This is from Warriors: Dark River movie and here are the lyrics! Enjoy everyone! Author's Note *The cats belong to Erin Hunter. *The song and lyrics belong to Lady Gaga. *The creativity belongs to me! About Regular Edition Song Title: Paper Gangsta Artist: Lady Gaga Album: The Fame Composer: Lady Gaga Year Written: 2009 Track Number: 11 of 14 BPM: 40 Warriors Edition Song Title: Kitteh Gangsta Artist: Hollyleaf (Shannon Shavala) Album: Warriors: Power of Three Composer: Spottedhead Year Written: 2010 Track Number: BPM: 40 Lyrics Midnight rush, fresh-kill in my paw, Thinking, hunting, sleeping in my den. Remembering me before I was born, Sometimes I feel so packed in the den. But the ones who loved me told me to stop, Like home cat can't get dung if it drops. I'm so particular, you know that I am, Some dung don't fly by me in a tom. 'Cause I do not accept any less, Then some cat just as real as fabulous. Don't want no kitteh gangsta, Won't fight away my life to Someone who follows the code, But don't have no justice. Don't want no kitteh gangsta, Won't fight away the haters. I don't do funny business, Not interested in fakers, Don't want no kitteh gangsta. Oh, don't want no kitteh gangsta, oh, don't want no kitteh gangsta, don't want no kitteh gangsta. Got something fox-hearted to start, Want me to fight you here in your own Clan camp? I've heard it before, yeah the hunts were nice, 'Til your mouse-brained words melted into some ice. You should've been listening to the words that I say, Mr. ThunderClan Tom kitteh gangsta oh! I'm looking for love, not an empty den, Full of cats that mean nothing but you've been played. 'Cause I do not accept any less, Then some cat just as real as fabulous! Don't want no kitteh gangsta, Won't fight away my life to Someone who follows the code, But don't have no justice. Don't want no kitteh gangsta, Won't fight away the haters. I don't do funny business, Not interested in fakers, Don't want no kitteh gangsta. Oh, don't want no kitteh gangsta, oh don't want no kitteh gangsta. Don't want no kitteh gangsta gangsta gangsta, don't want no kitteh gangsta gangsta gangsta. Don't want no kitteh gangsta, Won't fight away my life to Someone who follows the code, But don't have no justice. Don't want no kitteh gangsta, Won't fight away the haters. I don't do funny business, Not interested in fakers. Don't want no kitteh gangsta, Won't fight away my life to Someone who follows the code, But don't have no justice. Don't want no kitteh gangsta, Won't fight away the haters. I don't do funny business, Not interested in fakers, Don't want no kitteh gangsta. Oh, don't want no kitteh gangsta, oh don't want no kitteh gangsta. Don't want no kitteh gangsta, don't want no kitteh gangsta, don't want no kitteh gangsta. Category:Spottedhead's Stories Category:Fan Fictions Category:Warriors: The Movie Series Category:Warriors: Power of Three Soundtrack Category:Songfic